A Tale of Two Lovers
by GuardianKnightmon
Summary: When Ghirahim finds a book about Shakespeare's most Tragic play, he gets and idea on how to get rid of Link and Zelda for good.
1. Chapter 1

_The Tale of Two Lovers_

_By: GaurdianKnightmon_

_(A/N: All characters rightfully belong to the creators of __**'The Legend of Zelda'**__, and the base of the story belongs to the creators of the series and __**'Romeo and Juliet' **__belongs to William Shakespeare.) (P.S: My O.C will be in this and that parts of a new story that I am writing will be in this) (so please...Be nice to me this is my first story after all...pretty please?)_

_Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction! I hope that you enjoy my story and that you will love it. 'And now lets roll up our sleeves and get to work!' - Lord Death (Soul Eater)_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue 1: The Beginning of The Spell<em>

In a well-hidden place far away where he was hiding, Ghirahim sought of a way to get rid of the maiden and her chosen hero reborn. Pacing back and forth in a room he found during his 'home', Ghirahim stayed there until he could figure out a plan to kill his enemies.

"Blast it! There must be a way to destroy that Maiden _and_ her _precious _chosen hero!" He yelled still pacing, looking in a black- greyish crystal ball that was in the center of the room, he saw Link and Zelda, Link was wearing a green t-shirt, wearing a green cap, he wore a white shirt under the green t-shirt, wearing white pants, with brown boots, and Zelda was wearing a simple long white dress, and they were holding hands walking alone on the surface which was now at peace once more thanks to them. Seeing them together made Ghirahim sick in the stomach, more angry then he was he went over to a book shelf and pounded his fist into it saying; "ARRGGHH! If they love each other_ so_ much then they should just- _OW_!" Before he could finish on what he was about to say a book landed on his head and landed on the ground, now even more furious, he grabbed the book and yelled at the top of his lungs; "Curse you book! I should burn you until- wait, what did this say?"

He held the book more closer to see the words on the cover '_The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet' By: William Shakespeare_, pondering of what the book was about he turned the book over to see what was on the back of the book there were words saying _'An outstanding story by William Shakespeare, a story of two families fighting, one trying to make peace with the two, and two from the opposite sides of the families fall in love. But in the end their love came at a price-' _When reading he noticed the last four words and those four words perked a dark bulb over his head _'A price of death.'_ silent at first then pondered and pondered until he started to have an evil grin on his face and started to chuckle but then that chuckle grew more into an evil laugh.

"That's it! I'll make a spell to make every one on the surface think that they are in Romeo and Juliet! And in the end; both the hero and the maiden will be dead by their own hands from my spell. But first a little illusion for everyone to feel like they're new home is done, then I'll make every one believe that they are the characters in Romeo and Juliet! Ohhh, I'm going enjoy this to much!" As he said that he grabbed the crystal ball and raised it up into the air still laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue 2: The Fun Begins<em>

"In the Land of Hyrule, where the story is told, a never-ending hatred between two families erupts into violence, when a fight is on, innocent blood will be stained on the killers hands. Two children, both lives in sepretation of these two families, will find love and die of love their end, ends the hating of the feud as we watch, we will watch the story from the beginning of the love till the death of these two star-crossed lovers." Walking Backwards into the darkness, Ghirahim smiled gracefully as the crystal ball began to do its spell "Now the fun _begins._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are the characters, which they are going to be and how old they are going to be.**

_Characters:_

* * *

><p><em>Capulets<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Lord Capulet- Geopora Capulet (40)<em>_

___Lady Capulet- Lady Fi Capulet (37)___

___Tybalt Capulet- G__hirahim Capulet (20)___

__Juliet Capulet- Zelda Capulet (17)__

__Paris- Groose (25)__

__Nurse- Impa (57)__

___Peter- Fledge (19)___

_Gregory- Keet (12)_

__Sampson- Gondo (18)__

* * *

><p><em>Montagues<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lord Montague- Lord Eagus Montague (42)<em>

___Benvolio Montague- Karane Montague (14)___

__Lady Montague- Lady Orielle Montague (39)__

_Romeo Montague- Link Montague (17)_

__Abram- Rupin (20)__

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Esculas<em>__

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Prince Escalus- Hylia Esculas (?)<em>__

_Mercutio Esculas- Pipit Esculas (15)_

_O.C- Asest the Bookman (12)_

* * *

><p><em>Others<em>

* * *

><p><em>Friar Lawrence- Friar Olwen (59)<em>

_Friar John- Friar Horwell (28)_

_Apothecary- Demise (?)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Act l:_ _The Never- ending War, The Longing to Be in Love_

_Scene I: The Fight_

* * *

><p>In a land that was widen in beauty, where the sky was blue like an ocean, where the grass were green in the season of spring, where you can see a river shining as the sun shine its reflection in the water, where the mountains kiss the Asher sky, where you can feel the wind as if you never felt any wind before, there in the valley where all of this is happening is called; Hyrule, and deep in the vast valley lies a castle where all peace is kept; Castle Town. Inside the walls of Castle Town where streets were full of people, Gorons, Zoras, Kokories, Kikwis, and Hylians. People came far and wide to see what Castle Town had in stores, some were new and some were old but did they care? No, because every one was happy.<p>

Well; except for- "I _**SWEAR**_ Keet! I will _**NOT **_tolerate this nonsense! We Capulets will _**NEVER **_take their garbage!" yelled _**Gondo Capulet **_who was walking a bit faster that _**Keet Capulet**_, Gondo was tall bulky man who wore glasses on top of his forehead, wore a blue shirt that went down to his elbows with the symbol of the Capulet family on it. The symbol was a navy blue shield with two swords making an 'X' behind the shield, on top of the shield was a face of a hawk in the center of it with the name 'Capulet' and right below the name were to talons of the hawk. He was wearing black pants with brown boots and has a sword on his back, and the man that was trying to keep up with Gondo was Keet.

Keet wore a yellow vest with the Capulet symbol on the back of it, he wore a long blue shirt under the vest and was wearing white pants with black boots and had a sword on the right side of his hip. "No we are not, if we did we would become garbage men." said Keet teasing Gondo. Turning around to see Keet, Gondo kept on yelling "What I'm trying to say here is that, if they keep this up, they'll make us angry. And when they make us angry we draw our swords. And when we draw our swords we fight!"

Hearing Gondo say that, Keet started to get worried "Whoa, hold on their Gondo! Don't you think that you should- like I don't know _**IGNORE**_ the fight so you can stay out of trouble?" Keet tried to calm down Gondo, but he was only making it worse for both of them "Hey! When I get angry I hit very hard." Gondo said raising his fist in the air, "Like the time when you flunked welding? You hit a hole right through the ladies room in high school and you had to get _**NOT**_ only detention, but you also was thrown into the pit for about a week?" Keet asked hysterically trying to keep his laughing in check, "_**DON'T REMIND ME, Dumb IT! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN!"**_ Gondo yelled trying to keep his (cough) _**embarrassment**_ (cough) in check.

Keet trying to change the subject "Um... Gondo." Keet began to speak, Gondo turned to see Keet "What?" he asked furiously and curiously, Keet began to speak again "You do realized that you just showed weakness right? If your showing weakness the strong will push you right up against the wall." Gondo took a deep breath and blew it out "Your right Keet, I am showing weakness. I guess that what happens to the kids when they are weak, they get pushed up against the wall." Keet was looking at Gondo when he spotted _**Rupin Montague**_, one of the Montagues friends, was wearing a light-green shirt with black markings on the edges of the shirt with the symbol of the Montagues on the right shoulder of the shirt. The symbol was had a dark green wolf and on top of the wolf was the moon, and down at the bottom of the moon was the name 'Montague' and in the center of the moon there was the symbol of courage. And also wore grey pants and wore white boots with a sword on his back. Rupin and his friends were talking to a shopkeeper.

"Never mind that crap Gondo. Here comes a servant of the Montagues now!" Keet pointed to them, which made Gondo turn, and looked and Keet was right "I have my sword ready! Go! I'll cover you!" Keet was more worried then ever "Cover me? How? By turning around and walking away?" Gondo gave a slight chuckle and pated Keet on the right shoulder "Don't worry about me, Keet. I'll manage it." Keet took a deep breath '_**that's what I'm afraid of.**_' he thought in his mind "Come now Keet." Gondo began "We wont start the fight lets make them start it somehow." Gondo walked away and acted like nothing happed, Gondo placed his back gently on a wooden pole and started to bite his thumb, Keet was standing there speechless "This will not be good." Keet told himself and walked over to Gondo and did the exact same thing (except for the biting the thumb of course) '_**I guess that I can just frown at them as they pass by, reacting to whatever they like, I don't care.**_'

Rupin was walking until he noticed the two servants from the Capulets; Rupin rolled his eyes as if he was saying '_**Perfect, here comes trouble now.**_' Rupin (trying to look casual) walked up to them seeing Gondo biting his thumb "Ah Gondo, Keet! Good morning!" Rupin said pretending to be friendly, "Good morning to you too Rupin!" Gondo said in a friendly way, Rupin still playing with it spoke again "Gondo I happened to notice something." Gondo pretending to be interested cooked his head a little before saying "Really? And what would that be?" Rupin replied "Were you biting your thumb at us just now?" Gondo (looking surprised) looked at his thumb "I'm biting my thumb." Gondo and Rupin laughed a little before Rupin asked again "Were you biting your thumb at us?" Gondo looked at Keet '_**Don't look at me!**_' Keet thought as Gondo kept on looking at Keet then asked "Keet, if I'd say 'yes' would the law be on our side?" Keet rolled his eyes at Gondo and said "No Gondo. The law would never be on our side." Gondo nodded to Keet then turned to see Rupin who was ever so patiently waiting for his answer "No Rupin, I'm not biting my thumb at you." Gondo saying so glorious.

Rupin who knew Gondo very well, knew the look on his face "Well then Gondo, good day." Rupin replied before turning away from the two, but Gondo stopped him "But I _**am**_ biting my thumb." Gondo chuckled; Rupin was still looking in the other direction '_**Here we go again.**_' Rupin thought as Keet got up and walked over to Rupin asking him "Rupin, are you _**TRYING **_to start a fight? Here, in Castle Town Square?" Rupin looking surprised at that question, "Trying to start a fight? No Keet not I." Rupin replied kindly although he kept a thought in his head '_**FOOL! It is YOU who is trying to start a fight!'**_ when Rupin was thinking that Gondo walked over to Keet and placed his hand on Keet's shoulder "Well if you want a fight, I'm the man. My friend here is as good as me and you altogether." When Gondo said that made Keet shivered a little until a huge relief came to him when Rupin said; "Keet? He's a young boy Gondo; no way he could be better than me. He has a lot to learn before he can actually know how to use a sword, just because he has one, it _**doesn't mean**_ that he knows on how to use it!" Keet knowing that Rupin was telling the truth; Keet was just a boy, almost fifteen, and no one ever taught him, he kept on looking at Rupin until he noticed _**Karane Montague**_, Karene was wearing a red shirt with the Montague symbol on the left sleeve and brown pants with black boots, with a sword on her left hip. She's the niece to **_Lord _**_**_Eagus Montague_**_, '_**Nuh crap.**_' Keet thought.

Keet pulled Gondo's shirt so Gondo can be at the same level as Keet, pulling him closer to his height Keet whispered something in his ear; "Say 'bye now'. Here comes Karane Montague now." Gondo looked around to see if he could find Karane, when he noticed her he nodded silently and stood up turning to Rupin saying "Oh no, Keet is better Rupin, I assure you." _**'WHAT?'**_ Keet thought looking up at Gondo _**'OHHH CRAAAPPP!'**_ gulping down for what he just heard, Rupin looked at Keet and ruffled his hair then turning back to Gondo saying "Lets wait until he _**ACTUALLY**_ knows how to use a sword properly. Until then taa." and Rupin walked off. Gondo was on fire he's was on fire it made a volcano seem worthless, pulling out his sword he yelled out "How about you fight me then if you are a man!" He rushed over to Rupin raising his sword high in the sky, Rupin saw it in windows reflection took his sword out and defended each blow Gondo was giving him.

Karane, saw Gondo attacking Rupin _**'Oh no, NOT again!'**_ she thought, with all of her speed she ran over to Rupin drawing her sword "Gondo stop!" she replied "Put your sword away. Don't you Know what you are doing!" as both Karane _**AND**_ Keet tried to stop Gondo, out of the corner of his eye he saw Gondo, Keet, Rupin, and Karene fighting he sighed and walked over to them and Karene spotted and groan for it was the nephew to Lady Capulet himself: _**Ghirahim Capulet**_, "what's this? You would draw your sword at these servants and not me? Karene, why not turn around and face the man that will strike you down." said Ghirahim drawing out his sword pointing it at Karane.

Karane knowing this tries to tell Ghirahim that she is doing the exact opposite of that "I'm only doing this to keep the peace to the people and our home. Please Ghirahim, put away your sword or use it to help me out by stopping this fight." Karane pleaded, but it made Ghirahim even angrier, "_**WHAT?!**_ You draw your sword so you can talk to me about peace?! Peace..." Stopping in his sentences Karane waited for his reply "_**THATS THE ONE WORD I HATE THE MOST! ESPECALLY THE MONTAGUES AND YOU!**_" Ghirahim yelled as he charged at Karane _**'Oh CRAP!'**_ Karane thought. Ghirahim and Karane were at it Ghirahim attacking, Karene dodging. When they were fighting some of the people saw this grabbed a club and raise it high saying "Everyone! Grab a club, grab a spear! Today we strike down all the Capulets and all the Montagues! Down with the Capulets! Down with the Montagues!" And then soon everybody was chanting 'Down with the Capulets! Down with the Montagues!' and a fight had just begun.

Not to far from the scene the Lord Capulet; _**Lord **__**Geopora Capulet**_, and his wife _**Lady**__** Fi Capulet**_, Geopora was a tall (a little bulky) man who had a blue robe, a long sleeve yellow shirt, with the Capulet symbol in the middle of the shirt, black pants, and brown boots that came up to the bottom of his knees, Lady Fi wore a deep blue dress with the Capulet symbol on the left side of her dress, and white flats with a brown belt around her waist. Came to see what was going on "What matter of noise is this? Fi, I need my sword! Come on! But Fi worried about her husband said "No. What you need is a crutch, and why are you asking for your sword?" Geopora looking straight ahead spotting only one man who he hates the most "Because Montague is here, waving his sword to make me mad." Lord Eagus Montague came with his wife _**Lady**_ _**Orielle Montague**_trying to hold him back, Eagus wore a Green shirt with a long sleeve on the left side and a short sleeve on the right side having the Montague symbol in the middle of the shirt, brown pants with white boots that reach to his ankles and his sword raising high in the sky and his scabbard on his back, Lady Orielle wore a dark green dress with black boots that reach to the middle of her shins wearing a black belt around her waist and her Montague symbol on the bottom corner of her dress, "Geopora you coward! Orielle let me go!" Yelled Eagus but Orielle still having ahold on him replied "You are not going anywhere near him."

During the commotion Horns blew and Loftwings came down from the sky, five riders wore golden armor with the Triforce signia on their chests leaped down of their Loftwings and circled around the Capulets and the Montagues who were fighting, hearing a loud noise everybody turn their head skyward and saw a crimson Loftwing flying down to the ground and all the Knights got down on one knee, placed their right hand over their hearts, and bowed their heads for they were bowing down before the White Goddess _**Hylia Esculas**_, when she got off of her Loftwing she looked around the whole town and then looked at the Lords.

Angry with them both she replied, "Must their enemies of peace? Enemies who draw their swords at their own neighbors? The only thing you have in your hearts are nothing but fountains of your own anger, hatred and each other's blood. Drop your sword and Listen to what I have to say!" Obeying Hylia's orders they all dropped their swords, after that Hylia continued "Three times have you disturbed this peaceful town and its people, having them drawn out old rusted swords and spears just to break you apart, if you disturb the peaceful town once more you all will be put to death! Everyone else go back to your homes for now." The people following the order that was given to them Hylia turned to the Lords once more "Geopora, call your loftwing and come with me." Goepora called his loftwing and climbed on waiting for Hylia "Montague do the same but until afternoon today here at Judgment Hall where I will deliver your and Capulets' judgments. And as for the rest of you...Leave now or I'll put you to the death as well!"

Obeying her orders everyone left except for Eagus, Orielle, and Karane. Eagus walked over to Karane asking her "Who was the one who started this old fight? Please Karane. Where were you when this happened?"

Karane sighed starting from the start where she came in "Your servants were fighting your enemies servants before I came drawing my sword out trying to stop them, until that hot-headed Ghirahim came in with his sword drawn out ready for the kill. As we were fighting more and more people showed up to join the fight and that's when Hylia came and broke us apart." Eagus sighing in relief that Hylia came to stop the fight, but that if the peace was disturbed once more their lives will pay for the peace, looking at his wife he saw that she was worried about something.

"What is troubling your mind Orielle?" Eagus asked her, Orielle turned to Karane and asked "Karane have you seen Link anywhere today? I'm relieved that he was not at this fight." She was right Eagus now worried about his only child, and his only heir to his throne looked at Karane, waiting for her reply "Yes do tell." Eagus told Karane. Karane raising her hands up replying, "Now, now, now Uncle Eagus let me talk. I saw your son as I went on a walk before the sun showed it self in the sky, walking to the lost forest. Wondering on where was he going I tried to follow him only to be spotted by him and hid himself in the woods, probably what I wanted; he wanted to be alone and wanting no company at all. Figuring out what he wanted I left him alone and kept on walking myself." Hearing this a light bulb came to Eagus "Now that you have motioned it, Link has gone to the Lost Forest Every morning, but every time when the sun is high in the sky and brighter as ever, he always have a tendency to be in his bedroom and shutting the binds to block out the sun only to keep his room dark as night itself."

As he was talking; a voice came from the shadows "Hello Montague friends." all three turned to see who it was. It was a girl in that wore a black robe with that had gold on the edges of her robe and a hat that (looked like a robin hood hat, but without the feather) She had a brown satchel on her right side and wore black boots. She had a symbol on the top of her right shoulder that had the Triforce signia but with a book in the background.

"Oh its you. Say, can you see what's troubling my son Link. You've been his friend since I can remember, do you think you can help us out here?" Eagus replied with a smile. The figure nodding in reply "Sure, but one question: Can you tell me what he is having troubles with?" the figured asked, Eagus frowned and shook his head "I'm afraid I don't, for I and many of his friends, even Karane have tried, but only to fail to see what is wrong with my son, but the only thing that he will keep from us are his thoughts. He wants nothing but loneliness, but if you can help us by making Link open up and tell you what is wrong that we can try to help him out" Understanding the situation the figure nodded.

Turning to the archway to South Town Square the figure saw _**Link Montague**_ coming in the distance, Link wore a long white sleeve shirt with brown gloves and a green t-shirt over the white shirt with the Montague symbol on the back right shoulder of his green shirt, a long green cap that reached down to the middle of his back, wore white pants with brown boots that reached the middle section of his shins and carried a sword on his back leaning to the left side (since Link is Left-handed. Duh!) "Here he comes, you may want to leave, he'll tell what's wrong or well you know the old saying: 'Or die trying'" Eagus nodding to the other two "Well then good luck, come Orielle, Karane lets go home."

As soon as they left, the figure walked over to a pillar and watched Link as he approached the figure. "Good Morning, Link Montague." replied the figure, Link walked over to a bench and laid down and used his right arm to cover his eyes from the sun, "Today seems so early." Link said sulkily, the figure chuckled "Geez Link, you so slow that you'll think that today is three days ago. The clock just stroke nine this morning." sighing Link said (still sulkily) "Time is going a lot slower now these days when you're alone and sad. Was that my father, mother, and cousin Karane that just walked by in such a hurry?" nodding to Link's answer "Yes, yes it was. But anyway how is a sulking guy like you be that sulky in your hours like this one?" Link shook his head; "I do not have the ingredient to make time go as usual." blinking to his statement the figure figured it out "So is our little 'Romeo' in love huh?" when the figure said that he lost his balance and fell to the ground with a thud.

Getting on his hand and feet Link yelled out angrily "_**ASEST**__**!**_" still laughing Asest helped Link up "Oh come on Link admit it! Your in love." Link patted the dust off of his clothes and shook his head "No. It's more of 'out' then in." curious Asest asked "Your out of love? Ummmm...I don't get it." Link replied but more sadden than before "I love someone, but she doesn't love me." sighing Asest replied "Well love is like a rose, and you know the old saying: 'every rose, has it's thorn'." Starting to walk, Link went on talking "Have you ever felt like this before Asest? Loving someone only for that person not to love you back? Its just-" Asest ran to catch up with Link but during that sentence Asest never felt real love for the only love that she have ever felt was the bond that she and Hylia created.

When Link and Asest got to Main Square Link saw destruction upon the ground, "What has happen here? Another fight? Why can fights be here and there when love can be here, replace the fighting and turn the fight into love and..." Link asked only to hear a grunt noise from Asest in the background "Why are you laughing?" turning around Link saw Asest looking at the ground. Then figuring out why Link face-palmed himself knowing that Hylia took Asest in when she was just ten years old '_**Craaap! I said it didn't I?! Nice going Link! Go ahead and say other thing about your friend!'**_

Asest looked up only to see Link bang his head on a pillar repeating the word 'Dang it'_** (but the other word of that if you know what I mean)**_ a sweat drop came over Asest's head "Um Link? If you keep doing that you'll end up damaging your brain cells and that nice look of yours." Link heard and stopped only to hear Asest even more "I know what you meant, and I'm okay with it. I moved on from my pain of the past, it is time that we forget what has happened in the past and right now. For us to move on in the future we must forget the pain that we endured deep within' our hearts from the past and the present. And I still thank Lady Hylia for taken me in when no one else would. I mean; I was just a street rat long before I became a Bookman to Lady Hylia." Link sighed wishing that he could be just like her; to let go of the pain and move on "Asest. I wish I could just like you, to forget what has happen; but I cannot, for only to see the pain I have been feeling inside me is like a void. Goodbye Asest."

Link began leave only to be stopped by a hand of Asest's on the shoulder "You know being alone isn't very healthy. I'll come, but if only you will tell me who you loved." Link looked surprised when he heard that "Seriously? You want me to tell you? Or should I just groan?" Asest shaking her head "Groaning? No. Telling? Yes. But Seriously Link" Asest put both of her hands on Links shoulders "You can tell me, we are friends."

"How can I tell? Would you be able to tell the difference from a sick man and a serious man? I love a woman." Link said starring at the ground, grinning at the statement Asest replied "I am well aware of that of a target." Link slumped "She will never be hit with a Cupid arrow. She is clever and shielded by a mighty armor, for it will never be broken by just a simple Cupid arrow. She has rich in beauty but yet she is poor, for she will die along with her beauty." Asest figured out what Link was talking about "So she vowed to herself that she would be 'V' forever? Take my advise old friend; forget her okay" Link started to walk away "I told you before Asest: I wish I was like you." Asest grinned and shook her head '_**don't worry Link you will find your true soul mate soon. Even if I have to teach you on how to forget her, your old love. Then so be it.**_' Asest thought as she ran to get caught up with Link.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was it? Good? Bad? Decent? Okay? Needs more work? You be the judge (but go easy please)<strong>_

_**I will return…**_


End file.
